Ben 10: Alien Justice Force
Ben 10: Alien Justice Force is a new series take place after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot After stopping aggregor from taking the power of ''The Source of Gateway .''Ben,Gwen and Kevin are now in college and have to face new villians. Characters Main characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Elena Validus *Metrogirl (Ben's new girlfriend) *Pierce *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Mariella Daniels *Kai Green *Kyle Tennyson *Violet Witch *Nanosec *Bivalvan *Andreas *P'andor *Galapagus *Ra'ad *Tetrax *Sixsix *Ultimos *Tini *Synaptak *Crypto (new character) Recurring characters *Max Tennyson *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Jimmy Jones *The Plumbers *Dr. Jarus *Argit *Ship *Baz-El *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Victor Validus *Sam 10 *Erica *Axor *Bruise *Megawatts *Sixsix Villains Vilgax Psyphon R.E.D's Violet Savior Eon Aggregor Satnacsic Eggman Acid Army Aliens *Swampfire/Ultimate Swampfire *Echo Echo/Ultimate Echo Echo *Humungousaur/Ultimate Humongousaur *Jetray/Ultimate Jetray *Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X *Cannonbolt/Ultimate Cannonbolt *Upchuck *Way Big/Ultimate Way Big *Diamondhead *Lodestar/Ultimate Lodestar *Ghostfreak *Nanomech *Rath *Fourarms *Water Hazard/Ultimate Water Hazard *Ampfibian/Ultimate AmpFibian *Armodrillo/Ultimate Armodrillo *Stinkfly *Arcticguana *Heatblast *NRG/Ultimate NRG *Terraspin/Ultimate Terraspin *Grey Matter *Benwolf *Spittor *Eye Guy *Buzzshock *Ditto *XLR8 *Upgrade *Wildvine *Wildmutt *Ripjaws *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Sprocket *Scaleface *Freezing Flight *Ultimate Benwolf *Clockwork *Eatle *Fasttrack *ChamAlien *Jury Rigg Episodes List of Ben 10: Alien Justice Force Episodes. Trivia *The theme song of the new premired show is Fight as One, which is from the Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes. *Dee Bradley Baker can't voice every alien in the show Video Game Ben 10: Alien Justice Force: The Fight for the Objects of Infinity Voice Cast *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson, Buzz, Albedo *Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin *Catherine Taber as Metrogirl *Danielle Judovits as Elena Validus *Tara Strong as Violet Witch, Buzzshock *Will Friedle as Kyle Tennyson *Tyler James Williams as Alan Albright *Chris Pratt as Cooper Daniels *Adam Wylie as Pierce *Juliet Landou as Helen Wheels *Khary Payton as Manny Armstrong *Maggie Blue O'Hara as Mariella Daniels *Cree Summer as Kai Green *Jason Marsden as Nanosec *Paul Eiding as Max Tennyson *Frank Welker as Crypto, Ry'noch, Tarboy *Dee Bradly Baker as Ra'ad, Bivalvan, P'andor, Stinkfly, Lodestar/ Ultimate Lodestar, Way Big, Swampfire/ Ultimate Swampfire, Psyphon, Terraspin, NRG, Jetray, Wildmutt, Humongousaur/ Ultimate Humongousaur, Big Chill/ Ultimate Big Chill, Echo Echo/ Ultimate Echo Echo, Spidermonkey/ Ultimate Spidermonkey, Water Hazard, Spitter, Fourarms, Scaleface, Cannonbolt/ Ultimate Cannonbolt, Sevenseven, Sixsix, Benwolf, AmpFibian, Ssserpent, Computron *Micheal Dorn as Benvicter, Captain Silaris *Steven Blum as Heatblast(reprised), Vilgax *Jim Ward as Diamondhead(reprises), XLR8(reprised), Wildvine(reprised) *J.K. Simmons as Magister Prior GilHil *Tom Kane as Ultimos, Articguana *Vanessa Marshall as Tini *Greg Ellis as Synaptek, *Richard Steven Horvitz as Grey Matter, Sublimino *Jeff Bennete as Azmuth, Kraab, Ghostfreak *Robin Atkin Downes as Star Bolt(New villain), *Tom Kenny as Scourge, *Alex Winter as Nanomech *Dave Fennoy as Tetrax Shard *Troy Baker as Atomic Dynamo, Agent X(New villain), Victor Validus *Kari Wahlgren as Charmcaster, Spellcaster *Dwight Schultz as Dr. Animo *Alexander Polinsky as Argit *Christopher McDonald as Overlord *Rob Paulson as Rhomboid Vreedle, Ditto(reprised) *John DiMaggio as Vulkanus, Galapagus, Rath, Octagon Vreedle *Kevin Micheal Richardson as Andreas, Armodrillo, Drakor *Nolan North as Blitz Claw, Sprocket, Simian *Fred Tatasciore as Surgeon, Hammer, Ripjaws(reprised) *Mark Hamill as Reapor * Will Wheaton as Darkstar *Daran Norris as Lamprey(New Villains), *Jim Cummings as Fort *Jennifer Hale as Frightwig, Rojo *Michael Airington as Clockwork Category:Series